Save Me
by 11Sunshine
Summary: Just how far will Levi go for Hange? During an expedition she is badly injured. Will Levi make it in time to save her from the Titans or will he simply just leave her to die like a pig. And will Erwin Smith finally catch them together?
1. The Expedition

Commander Erwin's sharp voice rang out among the scouts.

"Our mission is clear. We are crossing into Titan territory to take back Wall Maria. Levi Squad take the left flank. Hange squad take the middle. And my squad take the right. The rest, you know where to go. Try to avoid casualties among yourselves. We're going to need many people to retake our land from the Titans. Advance!"

The Scouts left Wall Rose and advanced into Titan Territory. The Erwin Squad rode to the right. The Levi squad began to veer left, while The Hange Squad stayed in the middle.

"Aaah! I can't wait to see some abnormals. We have to capture at least one. I want to study and conduct experiments on it."

The squad rolled their eyes at her. Every expedition had to involve her wanting to capture an abnormal. Most of the time it never happened, with a few exceptions.

"Captain, Titans ahead. A 5 meter and a 7 meter."

"You guys take the 5 meter, I'll take the 7 meter."

"Hai."

Levi pulled out his blades and jumped off his horse. His 3D maneuver gear attaches itself to two trees.

Levi threw a blade into the Titan's eye to distract it. He then flew over and cut its nape.

"Ugh! Almost a clean cut."

Using his cloak he wiped the blood off the handle of his blade. He hopped once more on his horse and watched his squad return.

"You're getting slower. If you moved a bit slower you would have died. Be more cautious **next time**."

"Ok, Levi."

"Geez."

Levi rolled his eyes. His squad could be idiots at times. Unfortunately this was one of those times.

They continued riding, killing Titans that appeared in their path.

Hange squealed as she forced the two titans to run into each other. She swung under them and dodged an arm.

"Commander, watch out!"

"Don't worry, I'm always careful. Isn't that right guys?"

The Titans looked at her and she jumped over their heads. She jumped down and sliced their nape. The two Titans fell and began to evaporate.

"Like I said, I'm always careful."

"Well what are you waiting for let's go."

Hange signaled her squad to continue riding. She saw an abnormal and begged to capture it. Her squad shook their heads and continued on. She sighed and frowned.

"Please? Maybe he'll still be here when we come back. Pretty please?"

"No."

"Aww."

"Next time, Hange."

She pouted but continued to lead the way.

Erwin looked at his map then his surroundings. If he was correct, then they were halfway to Wall Maria. He smiled, there had hardly been any casualties and Titans. But that didn't mean this would be easy. Sooner or later something would happen. It always did.

But he couldn't help but smile. Erwin wondered how the other squads were doing. Levi was probably obsessing about his blades being dirty. Hange was probably trying to unsuccesfully capture an abnormal.

And he..

Well he.. He was riding to Wall Maria. Confident and ready to take it back. To save Humanity from extinction.


	2. Expedition Gone Wrong!

"Hmm, What should I name you?"

Hange leaned next to the Titan's face. She studied it for a moment and thought.

"Commander you're too close."

"I ain't too close, now let me think."

"Ah! I'll name you Steve. Now you be a good boy and let us take you back to the wall.

"Are you sure about this commander?"

"Yes! I can't wait to run some experiments and trials on it."

"Ok, now half of you take this Titan back to Wall Rose and the rest of us will continue."

"Bye Steve! See you later!" Hange waved at the Titan before looking ahead.

"Ugh, Shitty Glasses captured an abnormal. That moron better not have named it."

He looked over to his left and saw that half of her squad was missing. He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Shitty Glasses sent half of the bastards back with her Titan. Well who am I to complain? My fucking squad was assigned to retrieve and take back any found livestock. Filthy animals!"

"Sir, umm we found a whole herd of cows."

"A herd, Petra? How many?!"

"About 50, Captain."

"We'll set a camp up here. You, Eren and Günther watch the herd and the other livestock. The rest of you will look and find some more. I'll watch for any stray Titans."

"Hai, heichou."

Levi pulled the reins and galloped off.

Hange squealed at the sight of so many abnormals. She jumped off her horse and started to walk towards them.

"I'm Hange Zoe! Nice to meet ya! Now I'm just going to capture you, so I can conduct some experiments."

"She wants to capture more?"

"I told you she's crazy."

"Commander we have to continue."

"But the Titans."

"There's no time and besides we've already captured one.

"But-"

"No."

"I SAID WE'RE GOING TO CAPTURE A TITAN! I AM THE COMMANDER! YOU ALL LISTEN TO ME!"

The troops shivered and paled at her outburst. This was not great. Hange's soft brown eyes were replaced by dark beady eyes devoid of life. This wasn't Hange, it was someone else.

"Commander, we should continue. The other troops will begin searching for us"

"BUT I SAID WE- t-hen we should con-CAPTURE A TITAN- let's go then."

"We contained this time. **She** didn't appear again. Levi's the only one who can get rid of her."

"Well just be thankful."

A large thunderous thud could be heard. The scouts looked up and saw a 10 meter coming.

"Retreat!"

"Come on guys we can capture it!"

"Commander this one's too big. We need to retreat."

"I say we take it down commander."

Hange bit her lip as she contemplated what to do. Retreating would make them look like cowards and she hated killing Titans. Titans were people too, just to her.

She felt a breeze and spun around to see one of the scouts advancing towards the Titan.

"Hey What are you doing?"

"Don't kill it! I want to study it!"

The scout pulled out his blades and flew thanks to his 3D maneuver gear. He aimed for the Titan's neck, the Titan grabbed the scout and began crushing him in his mouth. Hange gasped and frowned, her brown eyes began to cloud.

"What the hell? Let me show you how it's done."

She shrieked and jumped on top of the Titan. She dug her blades in its arms and shoulders. Tendons and muscles were cut. Her face was flushed and beaded with sweat.

Just as she was about to deliver the fatal cut, her line was pulled. The Titan pulled her line and the deceased soldiers. She tried cutting it but it wouldn't. The line began to cut into her torso. Her eyes began to bug out, her breathing sped up.

She broke the line and tried escaping. The Titan grabbed her leg and began squeezing it. Grabbing a spare blade she sliced its hand off, but cut her leg as well.

Her squad aimed at it with a cannon and fired. 5 cannonballs were shot, Hange managed to dodge them all. The Titan grabbed her once more and a final canon ball was fired. It hit the Titan's nape and it fell.

Unfortunately Hange was still in it's grip and fell as well. She screamed and flailed her legs. The scouts ran after her but discovered that the Titan had fallen in a narrow, but deep ditch.

"Commander, can you hear us?"

"Signal a green flare if you can see or hear us."

"I don't think she made it."

"Who's going to tell Levi?"

"Not me."

"Fine, but it won't be pretty."


	3. Rescued or not?

**Merry Christmas! Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. I'm wishing you a happy new year.**

"What the fucking hell did you say?"

"Hange might possibly be dead."

"Hell no, that bitch better not be dead. Where the hell is she?"

"She and the Titan collapsed in a ditch not too far from here."

"Scouts, I'm placing Petra in charge."

Levi mounted his horse and sped off. His face was emotionless, but his eyes were full of concern.

"Shitty Glasses, you better still be alive. Now where the hell is that ditch?"

The ditch came into view and Levi slowed down. He jumped off his horse and walked to the edge. It seemed bottomless as it was devoid of light.

"The Titan probably evaporated already.

"Oi, Four Eyes can you hear me? Are you alright?"

There was no response.

Levi spoke louder and kneeled down, " Shitty Glasses, can you hear me? It's me Levi."

Hange lay on the ground. Her face and body stained with both her and the Titan's blood. Her glasses lay next to her shattered and cracked. Bruises and cuts were littered across her face, arms, and legs. Her left leg was bent at an odd angle. Hange's chest rose up and down slowly.

Levi's voice echoed and at the sound she got up.

"Levi, is that you?"

"Shitty Glasses are you injured?"

"Just a few cuts and bruises. Oh, and I can't find my glasses."

"Ok, now that your conscious, use your gear and escape."

"Hai, heichou."

Hange got on her knees shakily and attempted to stand up. Her left leg was filled with excruciating pain. She tried to walk but collapsed and shrieked.

"Four Eyes, What the hell is wrong?"

"M-my leg."

"Fuck, just wait there for me."

Levi cursed under his breath, "Stupid bitch broke her damn leg. Shit!"

He scanned the surrounding area for Titans. There were none so far. He used his gear and landed in the ditch. He tensed at the sight of blood and dirt mixed, "This looks so filthy."

Hange slowly stood up and squinted at Levi.

"Levi, is that you?"

"Yes, now lets go Shitty Glasses."

Levi wrapped an arm around Hange's waist and she wrapped an arm around him. His gear pulled them up and out of the ditch.

At the sight of seeing Hange alive, her squad sighed with relief.

"Commander are you okay?"

"Yeah, nothing too major, where's my horse. We must con-"

Levi looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Shitty Glasses, what do you fuckin think you're doing?"

"Continuing the mission, Captain."

"How the hell are you going to ride your horse and kill a Titan, with a fuckin broken leg?"

"I just thought..."

"Yeah, you thought. You almost fuckin died down there!"

Hange's eyes filled with tears but she fought to blink them back. Her eyes began changing and she was gone.

"I-I'm s-Sorry, Levi. I'll g-go away, because I'm s-such a b-burden. S-squad you may continue, M-Moblit you're in charge."

The girl walked off into the forest. In her mind different voices clashed and argued. Hange wouldn't be coming back for a while. Sara was here to stay, for a while.

"D-don't worry a-about me, Levi. I-I'll be f-fine."

Hange's squad looked back and slowly started to ride. Moblit was in the lead, he was angry at Levi. "What is wrong with you? You pushed her too far and now she's gone. Sara's taken her place."

Levi stood there, his eyes looking at the forest. He could barely make out Sara's small figure. Levi sighed and thought, " I fuckin pushed her too far, didn't I? She broke again and now she won't be back for a while."

"Shitty Glasses, where are you going? You're as blind as a bat, without your glasses."

Sara walked slowly, wincing with every step. Her body ached, but her heart ached even more.

"M-maybe Levi is right. I-I'm not a commander, not a scout, not even a soldier."

She squinted but still could hardly see anything. Sara looked at the sky and saw that it was almost sunset. She extended her hand and began to feel her way.


	4. Caught!

**To all my readers and reviewers have a happy new year!**

The bark felt cool and rough beneath her fingertips. She breathed in the cool nighttime air. Hange sighed at the sight of her bloodied and broken leg. The leg was burning with excruciating pain.

She looked around to ensure that there were no Titans around. Hange ripped a piece of fabric from her shirt. She wrapped it around her leg and bit her lip. Hange squinted at the moon and thought, "The other squads are far away by now. I could disappear and no one would know. Levi wouldn't have-"

Her eyes turned a shade darker and a sly smirk appeared on her face.

"Oh Hange, forget that asshole. He never and will never care for you. Because of that you'll be punished by me."

Akuma cackled and whipped out a dagger. She held the dagger to her right arm and began stabbing it.

Blood dripped onto the ground. She stopped and inspected the damage.

"Hange, I'm doing this to teach you a lesson and to protect you. Now for that broken leg."

Akuma traced the dagger around the broken leg.

In her head, Hange was screaming.

"I'm sorry Akuma, I'm sorry! I won't do it again."

"You better not bitch."

Hange screamed and looked around. She looked at her arm and winced. Akuma had stabbed it multiple times.

"At least she didn't get to my leg."

She leaned back and tried to slow her breathing.

Hange heard footsteps and whipped her head around. She unsheathed her dagger and held it in her left hand. Her eyes squinted curious to see who or what was there.

In Hange's Head Sara and Akuma were arguing.

"At least this will all be over. Nobody wanted us."

"Shut up you wimp! Hange will probably try to capture it as usual."

"Why does she want to capture **it**?"

"Don't ask me, ask her."

Hange dripped her dagger and grabbed her head. She rocked back and forth muttering.

"Shut up you guys. **Something's** coming."

Levi looked around at the sound of a voice.

"Four Eyes is that you?"

"Levi, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, of course."

"Why, I'm not needed or wanted."

She hid her arm from Levi, but he noticed the quick action. He grabbed her arm and she bit her lip from the tight grasp. Levi inspected her arm and looked at her.

"Hange, What the fuck happened to your arm."

Hange looked down and sighed.

"It was Akuma, wasn't it. The bitch came back again didn't she."

"M-maybe L-Levi. I- I'm so s-Sorry."

Levi put a hand around Sara's back. She had tears in her eyes and was blinking them back.

"Sara, you'll be okay. Now where's Hange?"

"I'm right here, we could leave but..."

"And this, Hange."

Levi pointed at her bloody arm that was starting to form scabs.

"What the hell happened to your shitty Glasses?"

Hange opened her pocket and revealed shattered and broken glasses. "They umm kind of broke."

Levi cursed under his breath and glared at her. He faced her and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Uh, of course!"

"Then hold onto my hand."

Levi extended his hand and Hange shakily accepted it. It was getting pretty dark and there were no scouts nearby.

"Hange we'll have to spend the night here."

"I'm the forest?"

"Hai."

"Wow! That's exciting!"

"Shh, the Titans might hear us."

Levi looked around saw a temporary shelter under two giant oaks. He carefully led Hange to the tree and sat her down.

Levi grabbed some bandages, cloths, and ointment from his pocket. He began cleaning and treating her wounds. She winced at the stinging of the ointment.

" Stop being a fucking crybaby. It's just ointment."

"It hurts like hell."

"Shut the hell up."

"Geez, Captain."

Levi stood up and looked her in the eye.

"You better get some rest Shitty Glasses."

"I don't have glasses at the moment."

"They're shittier than usual."

"You better get some sleep too, Captain."

"I have to keep watch."

"Aww, please, pretty pretty please, Levi?"

"Hell-

Levi rolled his eyes and looked into led at her. He made a mistake by looking st her eyes. Hange's Eyes we're widened and were practically begging.

"Fine, damn it."

Levi leaned against the tree and Hange laid her head on his chest. He placed and arm around her and began stroking her hair.

"Four Eyes when the hell did you last wash this rat's nest?"

"A week ago."

"When we get back to headquarters, I'm giving you a fuckin bath."

Hange giggled and snuggled closer. Levi laid his head on top of hers and began to close his eyes. Hange slowly fell asleep to his heartbeat.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Moblit, you said Hange went into the forest?"

"Hai, Levi Heichou followed her as well."

"And you haven't seen them since?"

"No, commander."

"Follow me, we must find them."

Erwin held a lantern and looked around. He turned to Moblit and handed him the lantern.

"Moblit you look in the left side of the forest and I'll look in the right. We'll shoot a green flare if we find them."

"Hai."

Erwin walked slowly and carefully on the lookout for any titans that were still awake. He heard a small noise that was coming from two great oaks. Erwin pulled out his blades and quietly snuck over.

He raised them expecting a Titan, but found two people. They were definitely Scouts by their green cloak, one had 3D maneuver gear. The auburn haired or was laying on top of the smaller ebony haired one.

Erwin had a smirk on his face.

"They finally got together. Levi you've got yourself a girlfriend. I knew it!"


End file.
